When Death Returns
by Cremated
Summary: Whe Tommy and Lori forget about Mertons 18th birthday, what are they going to do when they find out that death is back to finish some buisness. PLease R&R
1. The Sadness and not forgiven

………………………………......................................

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus, as much as I'd like too… but I don't.

………………………………......................................

* When Death Returns * 

It was a bright a sunny Friday morning as Merton awoke from his bed. He stretched and yanked the blankets off as he remembered… today was his 18th birthday! He jumped out of bed in joy thinking of all the fun he was going to have, and what kind of surprise his friends were going to give him. He got dressed in his favorite black pants, and pulled a black long sleeved shirt over his head. He fixed his spikes and ran upstairs for breakfast hoping to see his parents and Becky with some kind of present. When he got to the top of the stairs he headed for the kitchen but no one was there. A little disappointed he decided that his parents were probably just in a rush to get to work so he grabbed his bag and headed for the hearse. When he got to school he spotted Tommy putting his books into his locker. 

"Hey, Tommy!" Merton yelled across the hall anxiously.

"Hey Buddy, what's up?" Tommy said sleepily

.

"Oh nothing much…" Merton said trying not to sound to obvious.

"Hey Dawkins!" Chuck yelled from down the hall. "We need you on the field! Were going to do an early practice."

"Oh, yah sure Chuck. I'll be right there!" Tommy said, now facing Merton, " Um, I gotta go, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Uh, yah sure. See you at lunch." Merton said.

Merton and Tommy shut there lockers and started to walk there different directions, when Tommy stopped and turned around.

"Hey Merton! I almost forgot…" Tommy started to say

Merton spun around hoping, and waiting for Tommy to shout happy birthday .

"Yah Tommy?" Merton said happily.

"Do you have my history book because mines missing?" Tommy said.

"Oh. Um, no sorry. I'll keep an eye out for it though." Merton said as he spun around disappointedly.

"Ok, thanks!" Tommy yelled as he began to walk with chuck.

~At Lunch~

Merton sat down next to Lori at the lunch table hoping that maybe he would finally get the happy birthday he'd been longing for all day. 

"Hey Lori! What's Sup?" Merton said as he began to dig into his lunch.

"Oh nothing, I'm just worried about this assignment that we have to do for English." Lori said doubtfully.

"What do you have to do? Maybe I can help you on it." Merton said still eating his lunch.

"Oh we have to write some essay on the most exciting day of our lives." Lori said, still pouting.

"That doesn't seem too hard! Just pick one of the little adventures the three of us have been through together! Man I wish my homework was that easy!" Merton said as he looked amazed that Lori could be so stumped on such an easy homework assignment. 

" I know is sounds easy, but though we've been through so many exciting adventures, and had so much fun kicking different creatures butts… it's not like I can tell anyone what we do in our spare time!" Lori shouted, but still trying not to make a scene.

"Well sorry! I was just trying to help." Merton said trying to look innocent. 

"I know. I'm sorry Merton but I'm just under a lot of stress right now. I'm going to go because other wise I might bite your head off. Bye!" Lori said as she got up and walked out of the cafeteria doors.

"Bye!" Merton shouted back.

"I don't think she heard you" Tommy said as he came up behind Merton.

"I guess not. He where have you been? Lunch is almost over." Merton said questionably as he raised his eye brows.

"Oh, well practice ran late so chuck, the team and I went out for pizza." Tommy said as he grabbed his stomach. "I think I ate too much." Tommy said smirking. 

"Heh heh that's funny" Merton said sarcastically.

"What? Are you mad at me because I went out for pizza without you?" Tommy said, starting to get annoyed.

"No! Well yes, but no…" Merton said, a little confused.

"Well which one? Yes you are mad at me or no you aren't mad at me?" Tommy said.

"It doesn't matter! I'll see you later at the factory?" Merton said, trying to hold back his anger.

"Yah sure, after school ok?" Tommy said.

"Yep, after school it is! Tell Lori too ok?" Merton said

"Yah sure… were is she by the way? She's usually here." Tommy said as he raised his eye brow.

"Oh, she has an English assignment and she's not sure what to do for it so she left to think or something like that." Merton babbled, unsure of what he just said.

"Oookkk…" Tommy said, still trying to figure out what his friend had meant. 

"Well I'm going to head for class. Bye!" Merton said as he too headed for the cafeteria doors.

"Bye!" Tommy shouted after him.

~The Factory~

Merton was sitting at a small table still waiting for Tommy and Lori to show up. School was over at 3:00 and it was now 5:00. He'd been there for 2 hours. His friends had ditched him, forgotten about him, had better thing's to do, and of all day it had to be on his birthday! Merton quickly gulped down the rest of his cherry slushy and headed for the factory doors. He started to walk down the street still feeling down for what his friends had done to him. They hadn't even said happy birthday. Nothing. Not even a peep. Then he finally realized. Maybe they didn't show up at the factory because they were planning a surprise party! Merton got so excited that he ran all the way back to the lair. He ran don the stairs and then opened the door getting ready to be surprised. He whipped open the door and…….

Nothing. No one was there. No Tommy, No Lori, No Becky, No Parents. Everyone had forgotten about Merton's 18th Birthday. Merton now angry and sad at the same time grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him. He was so angry that he decided that he need to walk around and cool off. He wasn't going to let everyone forgetting his birthday bring him down. It was his day to feel special. His day to feel like everyone cared. Even know they obviously didn't, that wasn't going to stop him from being happy! He started walking through the park when he heard Tommy and Lori's Voices coming closer. Merton decided to hide behind the bush and hear what was so important for them to ditch him like that. 

"Tommy, don't you think we should at least call Merton and tell him were not coming to the factory." Lori said, feeling kind of guilty.

"I know we should but we always go to the factory and Merton's always with us or at least me, and to tell you the truth I'm a little peeved at him. Today me and the guys went for pizza at lunch and he got all mad at me because I didn't invite him." Tommy said with and angry look on his face.

" Tommy, I know Merton can be a little annoying at some times but he's your friend and he probably was just feeling left out and besides are you sure he was angry?" Lori said with a sweet smile.

"Well no I'm not sure he was mad at me, but it sure sounded like it to me. I dunno maybe I took it the wrong was. Besides, I guess no he's going to be mad at both of us." Tommy said with a shy look on his face.

"Why will he be mad at both of us? You're the one who didn't want to go to the factory and didn't want me to go because you wanted to talk." Lori said with a sharp snap.

"I know it's just that if we were even going to try and meet up with him now and say that we were just late getting there its too late." Tommy said, with what was now a guilty as charged look lapping over his face.

"Why what time is it?" Lori said.

"Well right now its 6:02pm and I told him we would be there at 3:00 so I guess were more than late…" Tommy said still looking guilty.

"Maybe he's at the lair. We'll just talk to him and say that we're sorry." Lori said with a small little smirk crawling over her lips.

"Yah your right. Come on, let's go!" Tommy said now rushing out of the park.

Merton then crawled out from behind the bush now not even sad that his friends had totally forgotten about his birthday, but instead he was furious that Tommy could even say that about him. And to think they were actually going to lie to him and tell him that they were just late, when really they blew him off on purpose! Merton decided that since he couldn't go back to the lair that he would just stay at the park. He sat down on a near bench and just let his mind wonder off into space… until something grabbed his thought form behind him…..


	2. The Run in With Death

* Chapter 2 *

………………………………...................................

Merton suddenly felt a chill down his spin and the cold and clammy hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Merton jumped up just in time before the hands could get a good grip. He spun around only to see a familiar figure. The creature was tall and dresses in a long black robe. In one hand he had a long stick with a sharp curved knife on the end. Merton jumped back as he realized who it was. He Tommy and Lori had already battled him.

"Hey I remember you! Y-your death!" Merton yelped.

"Yes, I'm death and if I'm correct your Merton Dingle." Death said in a low and unpleasant voice.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought we got rid of you… or at least made a deal with you." Merton said in a shaky voice.

"I made a deal with Tommy Dawkins, your little song for his life. But you! You broke that promise! You tricked me!" Death said now angry.

"W-what do you mean I broke the promise? I didn't do anything." Merton pleaded.

"You switched the songs! You gave me the wrong one! So I thought that I would come back and instead of the song, well let's just say I'll be taking your life instead. Muhahhahahaa!" Death rumbled as a bolt of lighting flashed and the street lights flickered. 

" Um…. Heh heh, wouldn't you prefer to talk about this first or at least let me buy you an ice cream cone or something instead of going ahead and killing me? I hear Rocky Road is pretty good!" Merton said in fear of loosing his life and especially on his birthday.

"Um… No but I'll tell you what. Since it's your birthday, I'll take your life tomorrow so that you can live the rest of the day, and your life in fear! How does that sound?" Death said cruelly. 

" Scary, but fair! Hey wait a minute! You're the only one who remembered my birthday! Not that it's a good thing for the only person to remember is death himself but…" Merton said whimpering yet excited that someone had actually remembered.

"Yes well…Than it's done! See you tomorrow." Death said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Still in shock Merton turned around and dashed for the lair hoping that Tommy and Lori were still there. When Merton finally reached his house he ran down the stairs to the lair and was just about to open the door when Tommy opened it before he could. Merton fell right into Tommy knocking them both to the ground.

"Merton!" Tommy said as he realized what had happened.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Tommy." Merton said as he stood up

Merton reached out his hand and helped Tommy up from off the ground.

"Why are you is such a hurry? Were have you been? And… why are you out of breath?" Tommy questioned.

"Well I just got back form the park, ran all the way home, and I did all of that because I just ran into death!" Merton yelled trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT! You ran into death! What did he want? He wasn't looking for me again was he!?" Tommy said looking a little bit confused.

"No, he was actually looking for me." Merton said, still trying to breath.

"What! Why would death be looking for you!" Lori said as she sat Merton down on the chair next to her. 

"Well… Heh heh , remember last time we battled against him and instead of taking Tommy's life he took one of my songs?" Merton began to say.

"Yah so?" Lori questioned.

"Well at the last minute I switched the song with an other one and well he found out and now he wants to take my life!" Merton said now horrified of the thought of dieing.

"Well were is he? I'll go and wolf him up for you little buddy!" Tommy said is a small but strong voice as he began to wolf-out.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. He said he was going to kill me tomorrow, because…" Merton said as he was cut off by Tommy.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but why tomorrow?" Tommy questioned.

"Well he said tomorrow because he was actually the ONLY one that remembered… "Merton said as he began to pout.

"Remembered what?" Tommy and Lori asked together.

"He was the only one how remembered that…. That it's my birthday today." Merton said as he looked sad.

Tommy and Lori's eyes widened as they looked at each other. They quickly looked back at Merton shyly not able to look directly at him.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!" Tommy and Lori both yelled. 

"Yah! And it has been all day, but oh no I couldn't expect the two of you to remember knowing that I'm sooooooooo annoying and how I make you mad." Merton sad angrily.

"What? What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"What do I mean! What I mean Tommy is that all day you, Lori, Becky, My parents, everybody forgot it was my birthday today and at lunch I was mad at both of you for not even saying anything to me. A little "Happy Birthday Merton" would have been nice you know. You both blew me off after school and you didn't even bother to call! When I went to the park I heard you and Lori talking, and I heard you Mr. Wolfy pants say that I was annoying you and that I was mad at you for no GOOD reason! You were mad at me!? No, shouldn't I be mad at you! Wait you know what…. I am mad at you!" Merton screamed, feeling relived that he had finally got that off his chest. 

"Merton… I'm, I'm sorry buddy. I had no idea. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Tommy said feeling guilty.

"Yah anything you want Merton" Lori said as she too began to feel guilty.

"Umm… ya I think you guys can do a couple of things actually. Number one, maybe finally say happy birthday! Number Two, Kick deaths butt before I die tomorrow, and oh yah number three, never talk to me again after this how thing with death is over!" Merton snapped.

"Come on Merton! I'm sorry! Lori is too. Look I can do number one and two but I can't do number three. You're my best friend. Please, please, please forgive me!" Tommy began to plead as he and Lori both got down on there hands and knees.

"Please Merton forgive us! Look were sooooo sorry that we forgot about your birthday but we promise that we'll make it up to you! We'll double, triple; quadruple the amount of fun and presents for your birthday! Just please forgive us! We'll even get you a cherry slushy!" Lori begged.

"Well, when you hear someone say that they'll give you lots and lots of presents and a cherry slushy witch just so happens to be my favorite it does make you feel good, but no! I will not accept a bribe!" Merton shouted.

Tommy and Lori got up from the floor and sat Merton down on his Bed. They looked at each other and Tommy counted to three.

"One, two, three!" Tommy said as he pointed his fingers as he counted.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Merton, Happy birthday to you!" Tommy and Lori both sang together in almost perfect harmony. 

"You look like a turkey, you smell like one too!" Tommy began to sing as Lori struck him hard on the shoulder with her fist.

"Tommy!" Lori shouted, as she began to raise her fist for another punch, but slowly lowered her hand when she turned to face Merton only to see him smirking, trying hard to hold back his laughter.

"Hey, see I made him laugh!" Tommy said excitedly.

"So do you forgive us Merton? Maybe even just a little?" Tommy asked.

"Well, maybe just a little tiny spec of a smidgen, but that turkey thing's gonna cost ya!" Merton said and he used his fingers to show how little he was actually talking about.

"Thanks buddy, and we really are really, really sorry!" Tommy said starting to feel a bit relieved. 

" Yah well, you two are my best friends and what would I do without you guys… and besides can you imagine you too if you didn't have me around! You guys would be a mess!" Merton said as he began to feel better. 

"Hey!" Lori yelled, as she realized what Merton meant.

"I guess we deserve it, and besides, he's got a point. We all need each other at some point!" Tommy said trying to sound all insightful. 

"Yah! And speaking of needing you guys at some point, I kind of need you guys to help me get rid of death!" Merton said now remembering his little encounter.

"Yah, what are we going to do?" Lori asked a little unsure.

"I don't know but I guess my birthday will have to be put back on hold until we get this thing settled!" Merton said as he looked at the two of them.

"No way! We get this settled tonight and we party afterwards! Come on, let's go kick some death butt!" Tommy shouted as he pulled on his friends hands and yanked them out the lair heading towards the park, hoping that death would still be there looking for more innocent lives to take.


	3. The battle

When Death Returns

Chapter 3

Merton, Tommy, and Lori finally made there way to the park were they found death with an elderly women across the path.

"Hey look! There! He's over there!" Lori yelled, pointing towards him.

"Ok, so what's the plan" Merton asked worriedly with a quiver in his voice.

"Well… we go up to him, tell him to leave us alone and stop bothering us or we'll---" Tommy began before Lori cut in.

"Or well kick his butt and make sure he gets the picture." Lori yelled with a smirk as she placed her fists on her hips.

"Ok… good plan…. But what would the big picture be exactly?" Merton asks tilting his head to the side.

"The big picture would be that if he doesn't do as we ask, and if he touches even a hair on either one of you heads I'll have to break those fingers and snap them off for souvenirs." Tommy states, while wrapping an arm over both of the friends beside him tightly.

"Ok… a little gruesome, but fair…" Merton says raising an eyebrow looking strangely at Tommy.

"Yah that's all very nice guys but… where'd he go?" Lori asks taping Tommy on shoulder.

"I dunno, he was just there a minute ago… but when I find him he's gonna wish he'd never come to Pleasantville." Tommy says while he takes him arms off from around his friends and smashes his fist in his palm.

"Oh is that so?" Death says from behind them. Merton freezes and slowly turns around panting ands whimpering loudly. "You know I was going to wait until tomorrow but I have a busy schedule so I might as well finish you off now!" Death exclaimed.

"I don't think so death!" Tommy yelled as he wolfed out. "You see you're not taking my little buddy anywhere!" Tommy exclaimed as he took a step in front of Merton protectively.

"Oh you poor, stupid child." Death said. "Why fight for… your friend… if you can call him that, while risking your own life?" Death asks.

"Because he's my best friend and all three of us face bigger and worse things than you every day." Tommy shouted showing the anger in his eyes.

"Your call… and death wish…" Death said with loud laughter.

"Bring it on!" Tommy said while standing in a fighting position.

"Isn't that a movie?" Death asked while throwing his sickle (Long knife) to the side.

"Oh yah… I mean… how am I supposed to know?" Tommy asked blushing while everyone looked at him strangely. "What! It's not like I saw it or anything…. Ok that's not the point!" Tommy yelled as he got back into his fighting position once more.

"Right! Go get em' Tommy!" Merton yelled from the side lines.

"Ok Tommy let's see what you got." Death said in a low voice. Tommy charged at him and swung and punch but death ducked and it missed him. Death then took a swing at Tommy but caught him off guard and hit him square in the face. While Tommy struggled to keep his balance, death hit him again only this time in the gut and as Tommy knelt over in pain death pulled his shirt over his head and shoved him to the ground. Merton ran over to Tommy and helped him up as Lori took over for Tommy. She took a swing at him and got him in the gut sending him to the ground but he quickly grabbed his sickle and was just about to hit Lori with it before Tommy quickly ran over and kicked it out of his hand just in the nick of time. Tommy shoved him to the ground and helped Lori up. They were both about to finish him off before Merton pulled them back.

"Merton what are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"He's mine!" Merton said with a grin as he stormed toward Death and punched him directly in the jaw, knocking him back on the ground. Merton quickly jumped on top of him and kept punch him over and over until death begged for Mersey.

"Ok, Ok, you win. I'll leave you alone! Geeze! Can't a guy take a soul in peace anymore?!" Death exclaimed as Merton got off of him and death vanished with a little Poof. Tommy and Lori just stood there in shock.

"Mer...Merton…" Lori asked with question in her voice.

"Yah Lori?" Merton said while rubbing his now hurting fists, but yet had a proud smile on his face.

"How did you--" Lori began before Tommy cut her off.

"I think what Lori means is why don't you ever do that to T N' T?" Tommy asked finishing her sentence.

"Oh, I don't know, thought it was about time I fought my own battle for once. And beside they actually scare me." Merton said walking towards his two best friends.

"Oh…" Lori said still amazed that MERTON just saved the day.

"So… anyone up for some birthday fun? I hear there's a birthday boy who now needs to celebrate two things now…" Tommy said with a smile, as he slung his arms around each of his friend's shoulders once more. All three of them walked out of the park all with a smile on there face, and were now about to go and have some celebration time.

Ok, sorry I rushed this chapter so much but I'm working on a new story and I'm trying to concentrate on one thing at a time. Anyways I have one last little chapter coming for this story so keep reading! R&R please.


	4. The New Merton J Dingle

When Death Returns

Chapter 4

That night Merton, Tommy, and Lori went to The Factory to celebrate. Sang "Happy Birthday" and did a few bowling matches. In all was a good night, especially after Merton finally stood up for him self. It made him fell better about himself, made him feel like he wasn't worthless after all. That night Merton went back to the Lair and fell asleep right away. He was exhausted. Even though everyone forgot his Birthday in the beginning, his to best friends seemed to make it up to him. No matter how hard he tried he could never stay mad at Tommy and Lori, but still... that Turkey thing was going to cost him!

Merton was lying in his bed sleeping, all relaxed with a smile on his face. Sound asleep, not a care in the world… that is what he thought until….

A loud blasting noise rang in his ear. Merton jumped up, widening his eyes to see what the noise was.

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MERTON!" Tommy and Lori sang in harmony. They each had one of those party birthday whistles (you know the ones that roll out) and a funny little party hat on.

" Wh…what are you guys doing?" Merton asked sleepishly sitting up from his bed.

"Well we thought that since we missed out on giving you a real birthday bash and birthday presents that we'd make it up to you today!" Lori yelled happily, as Tommy pulled two chairs up beside Merton's bed.

"Surprise!" Tommy yelled after he pulled out another party hat form behind him and stuck it on Merton's head.

"Guys you really don't have to do this. Last night was enough." Merton said as he began to wake up, and a wide smile crossed his lips.

"Yes, yes we did. Oooh, oooh and here!" Tommy said excitedly.

"We come barring Presents." Lori said holding up a big rectangular box.

"Guys you didn't have to do this…" Merton said with disbelief. Lori lowered the present in her hands.

"Oh, ok then. We don't _have_ to give you your presents." Lori said with a grin and a smirk.

"Yah, we can keep them for our selves if you want beacuse i have no problem with that…" Tommy finished with a smile.

"NO! … I mean, I'll accept." Merton said blushing as he took the present from Lori. He opened it quickly and excitedly.

"Aw cool! The premium spell book for wizards! How did you know?!" Merton said while looking amazed and skimming through the book.

"Well, I saw you gocking at in through the store window one day and I knew you wanted it…so I got it!" Lori said with a burst of inspiration as Merton leaned in and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks guys." Merton said as he pulled away from Lori.

"Your welcome but that's not all." Lori said and Tommy pulled out a huge box and flopped it on Merton lap.

"Wow! Why is it so heavy! What's in it rocks?!" Merton said surprised and happy that his gift was so big but still hoping that his guess was wrong.

"Open it up and find out!" Tommy said rubbing his hand together. Merton did a little squeal and started tarring away at the wrapping paper. As he opened the box he gasped and through himself at Tommy squeezing him as hard as he could.

"Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you! How did you know? How did you even know I knew how to play?" Merton asked as he lifted the shinny black and white electric guitar up out of the box.

"Well… I kinda saw you playing one in the music store… and I talked to your dad and we split it." Tommy said as Merton's parents came into the lair.

"Happy birthday son." Mr. Dingle said as he and Mrs. Dingle came in and shut the door behind them.

"Wow! I can't believe you got this for me!" Merton shrieked.

"Well, you deserve it and we both just want to say how truly sorry we are for missing yesterday. And we just hope that this will make up for some what of that." Mrs. Dingle said as she made her way over to Merton's bed and gave him a big hug.

"Thank-you! All of you! I love the guitar and I love this book! Hey put the too together and who knows what we'll get!" Merton said excitedly as Tommy and Lori looked together worriedly.

"Yep, well lets go upstairs and have some breakfast and then you can play us something on your new guitar!" Mr. Dingle said as he opened the door to the lair and started walking up. Eventually everyone followed but Merton was still sitting on his bed in aw.

"Merton, you coming buddy?" Tommy asked as he began to walk up the steps.

"Yah, I'll be right there! Go ahead I'll just be a second." Merton said as he set the guitar down.

"Ok." Tommy said as he skipped up the stairs. As Merton got up and through away the wrapping paper he heard footsteps behind him. _Oh please don't let it be death coming back to get me again._ Merton thought to himself. He spun around and made a sigh of relief. It was only Becky.

"Happy Birthday freaker… I mean Merton." Becky said with a smile.

"Aw thanks Becky…" Merton said but then realized that she just called him Merton. Becky leaned in, and gave him a big hug. Merton just stood there a little taken back but then smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on, I hear there's going to be a big breakfast!" Merton said as he released his sister and they both walked up the stairs to the kitchen.

Even though it might've not been on the exact date, his family and friends really did care for him. He finally stood up for himself, got a guitar and the premium spell book for wizards which he loved, and his sister finally called him Merton. Things were finally looking up, and well, he was going to enjoy it. Here comes the new Merton J. Dingle.

THE END

Ok, all finished… what did you think? Please review I would like to hear your feed back! Oh and on another note, if you like this story you might want to read my other one "Learning the Truth", you might like it! Well, that's all for me! Hope you liked it!

DannySmith 


End file.
